1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light display assembly suitable for incorporation into an instrumental panel or the like, as a back light for message display. Specifically, the present invention relates to light display assemblies which are amenable to automated assembly.
2. The Prior Art
Light display assemblies are being utilized increasingly in a variety of applications, such as in automobile display panels, instrumentation panels, industrial equipment, etc. Conventionally, the display assemblies comprise incandescent lamps which are electrically terminated by a wire which is inserted into a socket or soldered to a board. The package is further packaged into an encasement of some sort or another, which presents a transparent surface through which emitted light can escape. While such assemblies work well, certain shortcomings exist which prevent the light display assemblies currently available from solving all of the industry's needs. For example, the life of an incandescent lamp can be relatively short, necessitating frequent replacement of burnt-out lamps. Also, incandescent lamps have relatively large power requirements. Still further, it may be difficult to replace an incandescent lamp in presently available light display assemblies, and such assemblies are difficult, if not impossible, to repair in the field.